


Text Me Maybe

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [106]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean has a dirty mind, Gabriel is easily distracted, Group Messages, M/M, Michael just wants to cuddle, Sexting, Texting, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael has a bad habit of sending out group texts, Dean is not amused, Gabriel is trying to conduct a delicate experiment, Lucifer is inconsistent, and it's Sam's turn to be the voice of reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Me Maybe

New Message From Michael @ 13:31: Hey, Adam Bear, wanna hear what I’m gonna do to you when Lulu and I get back? ;D

 

New Message From Dean Bean @ 13:32: Ew. Please stop group messaging us when you want to sext Adam.

 

New Message From Michael @ 13:34: But Dean, we have to do everything as a family. Besides, Lulu doesn’t mind.

 

New Message From Lulu @ 13:35: ;D

 

New Message From Adam Bear @ 13:36: Dean’s right. It’s pretty weird, Mikey.

 

New Message From Michael @ 13:38: But Adaaaaaam! I need everyone to know that you’re mine! And that I’m not willing to share.

 

New Message From Michael @ 13:39: Except on special occasions.

 

New Message From Michael @ 13:39: And Wednesdays.

 

New Message From Michael @ 13:39: And when it rains.

 

New Message From Michael @ 13:40: And sometimes when it doesn’t.

 

New Message From Michael @ 13:40: You get the point, though.

 

New Message From Cas the Cutie Cat @ 13:41: I think it’s endearing.

 

New Message From Dean Bean @ 13:42: Cas!

 

New Message From Gaby the Adorababy @ 13:43: Guys, I’m trying to figure out the ideal formula for the perfect ice cream sandwich, and all this buzzing in my pants in distracting me.

 

New Message From Lulu @ 13:44: Aw

 

New Message From Lulu @ 13:44: This better?

 

New Message From Lulu @ 13:44: cfgvhb

 

New Message From Lulu @ 13:44:  poijhgvf

 

New Message From Lulu @ 13:44: serdtfyguhi

 

New Message From Gaby the Adorababy @ 13:45: Meanie.

 

New Message From Lulu @ 13:46: Wanna hear what I’m gonna do to you when me and Mika get home? ;D Hint: It goes something like this: 8========D -> O

 

New Message From Gaby the Adorababy @ 13:47: Make that O lower case and we’ll talk.

 

New Message From Sammy the little Lamby @ 13:48: Don’t encourage him, Gabe.

 

New Message From Lulu @ 13:49: 8=============D -> o Better?

 

New Message From Dean Bean @ 13:50: Please tell me there’s some way to unsubscribe from these messages.

 

New Message From Dean Bean @ 13:50:  Found it!

 

Dean Bean unsubscribed from group messages @ 13:51.

 

New Message From Michael @ 13:51: :{

 

Sammy the little Lamby, Gaby the Adorababy, and Cas the Cutie Cat unsubscribed from group messages @ 13:52.

 

New Message From Michael @ 13:52: :’{

 

Lulu unsubscribed from group messages @ 13:53.

 

New Message From Michael @ 13:53: Not you too, Lulu! :’’’’’’{

 

New Message From Michael @ 13:54: Anyway, what I was gonna say before Dean so _rudely_ interrupted is that I am going to take you to bed and lay on top of you and cuddle you until dinner time! Oh, and look, we’re home! Ready or not, here I come!

 

New Message From Adam Bear @ 13:55: *facepalm*


End file.
